


Dreams that have Roses and Thorns

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Basically all of the crystal gems and little homeworld gems, Corrupted Steven Theory, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, WORM THEORY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oh shit you guys, it’s finally happening!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Give me a break

Rose was better than you...

Why did you kill her Steven?

Why did she leave us with a pathetic little boy like yourself?

Rose was, how do I put this? a fighter, a lover and was willing to give up anything for her loved ones.

Unlike you.  
_________________________________

Steven woke up with a jump, as usual since these dreams just left him too tired to even yell.

After all he was 16, right? He was too old to have nightmares.

He shook the thought off, his dream was just getting to him.

He glanced over at his phone.

5:47

He groaned and stretched and eventually got up after spacing out for 4 minutes.

“Hey Ste-man, what’s up?” Amethyst said with a sort happiness to her tone.

Nothing, just had a mini identity crisis.

“Yeah, good I guess, just woke up.” He groggily said.

Amethyst slid over and patted the counter top gesturing for him to sit.

He went over and sat next to her.

“Is anything wrong?” She asked.

“No, I’m just, really tired.” He felt the tension rise in his muscles after lying to her.

Amethyst patted his back and gave a little smile. “You better get some sleep then, cause the gems wanted you up before 7 for a incident in Little Homeworld they needed your help with.”

“Yeah maybe.” he said with a smile afterward.

And with that, Amethyst went to her room in the temple.

Sleep..?  
Would I even have time for that?

He glanced at his phone.

6:05 am

Meh, I’ll just get ready and rest for a bit.

He ended up falling asleep right there.  
_________________________________________

Clouds.  
Clouds..  
CLOUDS!

That was all Steven could see, until he came upon his mother’s room.

Pink and white were the only color in the room, white fluffy clouds with pink brilliant skies.

Peaceful.  
That was the word that went to his head to describe his mother’s room. Every. Time.

A noise, one sounding quite distressed. Steven went up to the sound only to see a large, black, monstrous hand reached out to him.

It called and gurgled his name until, nothing.

All of a sudden, that beast broke through the door and yelled “PINK DIAMOND!”  
________________________________________

This time though, he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Catching the attention of Pearl and Garnet, they scrambled over to him.

“Are you okay?”  
Pearl scrambled in fear.

“No, no, I’m fine.” Steven said panicky.

“You’re not fine.” Garnet said.

“What do you mean? Of course I’m fine!”  
Steven said hopefully that she would believe him.

As usual, she didn’t believe him.

“You woke up yelling.” “We’re concerned for you.” Garnet said suspiciously.

“Yeah, why were you screaming?” Pearl asked.

“Just another nightmare I had.” Steven said.

“Another?” Pearl asked in her usual mom tone.

“Pearl,” he started “it’s nothing you should be worried about.”

“Okay, but if this keeps happening you would tell us.” “Right?” Pearl said.

“Yes.” Steven said hiding his frustration.

“Get some sleep then.” Garnet thoughtfully asked in a statement.

That sounds awesome right now.

“What about Little Homeworld?” Steven panicked.

“Don’t worry about it, we got it.” Garnet winked.

Right! Future vision.

With that, they warped away.

Steven closed his eyes.

Here comes a thought, but he knows it isn’t a good one at all.


	2. Horns with Crystals

Steven woke up, peacefully this time.

Thank god. 

He’s stretched and got up without spacing out this time.

“Huh?” He started. “Why am I so much better at waking up than yesterday?”

Meh, he didn’t want to question it. It was probably just getting a good nap was all.

Steven glanced around her at his phone, 

10:23.

“Wow, good timing!” He thought.

And with that he got up and went to then bathroom, but, something was wrong..

Something was different about how he looked.

He didn’t see anything “wrong” about himself, just, off.

The boy shrugs it off, 

It’s probably just genuinely sleeping for the once.

He hears the warp pad activate.

“Steven, are you okay?” He hears pearl ask from the other room.

“Yeah!” He yells from the bathroom. “Just getting started for the day!”

“Okay!” Pearl says back to him.  
__________________________________

Once he’s done with getting ready, he sees Garnet and Pearl sitting on the couch, with one space in between them.

“Oh no, that’s for me to talk about my feelings again isn’t it?” “Ugh I’m gonna hate this.” He thought.

Steven sits down on in between them and Garnet suddenly asks in a statement “Talk to us Steven,” “Just know that we love and care about you.”

A scream internally (that he didn’t mean to do on purpose) answered his question for that discussion.

“Uhm..uh,” he squeaked. “You guys, I really don’t think I’m ready for this right now,”  
He said truthfully.

“Then that’s fine.” Garnet smiled.  
For a minute he though Pearl was going to say something, but she said nothing actually. Just a small smile and a squeeze on his shoulder.

Then they got up and hugged him, unexpectedly.

Steven was shocked at first, but then he gracefully hugged back in his squished form.

“Just talk to us soon.” Garnet says directly to him, even taking off her visors for it.

With that, they go outside and tell him that the gems from Little Homeworld want to see him.

“Of course!” He screeched.

“But I have to go to the bathroom first!” He yells on the way to the bathroom.

Once he’s done he look in the mirror, 

Three horns had poked out of his head, with a purplish, crystal like look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit you guys, it’s finally happening!


	3. Tears Come and Go

Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!” Steven screamed n his head, not wanting to scare the gems.

Just a second ago he swore he didn’t have these horns. How could they get her when he was done taking a shower?

Well, good thing is they are very tiny.

But just to be extra cautious, he put a hat on and walked back outside where the gems were.

“What took you so long?” Pearl asked.

“Just took a shower cause I didn’t take one yesterday.” Steven explained.

“Alright then, let’s get going!” Garnet exclaimed, very loudly in fact.

“So were not taking the warp pad?” Steven asked.

“No, I thought we would walk there!” Pearl started. “It’s a beautiful day anyways!”

It really was a beautiful day.

“Good! I was thinking we could do that!” He said.  
_____________

As they walked there it ways very silent, but the good kind.

All you could hear was the wind brushing passed the grass and trees silently.

And, the pine smell that was all over Beach City.

So, that was relaxing in Steven’s book at least.  
_________________________________________________

“Hey guys!” Steven exclaimed.

“Hello Steven!” Chirped a uncorrupted quartz soldier.

“Steven!” Waved Peridot. “Over here!”

He ran and gave peridot a fist bump. Since, she isn’t really one for hugs, or any physical contact at all.

“Hey you!” Bismuth yelled running next to Peridot, along with Lapis.

“Hey guys,” Steven started. “How has Little Homeworld been going?”

“It’s been going great!” Lapis exclaimed loudly.

“Yeah kid you won’t believe how much we got done here!” Bismuth said. “Wait, it’s actually 100 percent finished!” Bismuth said happily.

“I’m so happy for you and the people who live here now, away from Homeworld, that is.” He said.

“Well, you know?” Bismuth said. “I couldn’t have done it alone without the help of Peridot and Lapis!”

Bismuth said that as soon as she wrapped her arms around them it n one of her famous sweet hugs.

“Well what are you waiting for, let’s celebrate!” Peridot exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone cheered and went to Lars’s bakery shop.  
____________

The party celebration went up all the way up until dawn and boy was Steven tired.

The party died down and soon it was them, hanging out by a fire.

Steven did genuinely have fun, but he was hiding his horns, and he needed to check on how bad it had gotten.

So he excused himself in the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw, nothing. Nothing had changed except maybe they rose by a centimeter.

Relief was he over him like the beaches tide.

After contemplating a few things, he finally exited the bathroom, but was stopped by Lapis.

“Isn’t Little Homeworld amazing?” She asked

“Yeah it is!” “It is so nice to finally see a lot of uncorrupted gems have a home, besides Homeworld that is.” He replied.

Lapis happy smiles soon turned into concern though.

“Are you okay though?” She asked with concern all over her voice.

“Fuck.” He thought.

He had been caught and there was nothing he could do about it. He could lie, but this was Lapis. She knew him better than Peridot.

And she wasn’t messing around when she asked if he was doing okay or not.

“Lapis,” he started truthfully. "I really don’t think I am.”

Then he started tearing up.

_Poor little Steven, always having to rely on others. Look at you, pathetic. You’re supposed to be on your own and not ask anybody for help. That’s YOUR job._

It turns out, Steven had been full blown sobbing now. At his knees he just cried and cried until there was nothing left to be said, heard, or sobbed.

He looked up at Lapis, wondering if she even noticed that he had his corruption horns. At the angle he was in, he would’ve been shocked if she hadn’t noticed his scars.

More terrible, yanking tears fell down his face.

_Maybe if you would just let the corruption-_

He let out the loudest sob he had ever heard from himself ever. It was a painful sob that wrenched his soul to his very core.

Not having much experience with comforting someone, Lapis quickly sat down and wrapped her arms around him gently, resting her chin on his head.

Time went by very slowly. What was 5 minutes felt like 5 hours.

After a while Lapis lifted her head and unwrapped her arms from him and sat in front of Steven, clearly waiting for an answer for this breakdown.

“Steven.” She said slowly.

He looked down sadly.

He couldn’t handle himself anymore, and he shoved his hair down to reveal the tiny, most beautiful piece of crystal anybody had ever seen.

Steven glanced up at Lapis, she wasn’t even shocked by the least.   
  


She just simply put a soft hand on his shoulder and said,

“We are all here for you Steven,”

“and we love you with every part of our light hard souls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Lapis understands Steven more so I’d did her instead of let’s say Garnet or something.
> 
> 🤷♀️


	4. Chapter 4

Steven and Lapis finally went outside after some time had passed.

Everybody seemed to notice something was wrong, because all the looks he got were sympathetic or questioning.

Noticing his clear distress, she silently put a hand on his back.

“Steven, you look exhausted.” Garnet started. “Go ahead and get some sleep at the temple.”

Humming in response he reluctantly went to the temple.  
_____________

“Oh thank fucking god.” Steven said because he was alone in the temple.

He saw it, his savior, his very own bed.

He bounced down on it and after some time finally went to sleep.  
_____________________

Blackness..?

Oh yeah I’m having another dream again aren’t I?

Shit.

He thought all of that at the same time.

Steven swears something is off just as he is transported to a flower field.

“Fuck, shit.” He thought as petals from the roses start to levitate and form a colorful holographic image.

As usual, these dreams only lasted a short time.  
______

He woke up with a skylight jump but that always happens with good dreams even.

8:56 am.

He groaned when he saw that Steven only had 4 and a half hours of sleep

_Pathetic, you should be asleep forever._

He pushes the thought away into lions mane and got started for the day.

_Jacket..? Wait. Where’s my jacket?_

He looked over at the bottom of the stairs, there his jacket sat.

”Oh,” he said confused on how he threw it that far.

When he went to go get it, a hand grabbed it before he did.

As usual, he recognized that two ringed, fusion hand.

”Oh,” he started. “Hey Garnet!”

”Hello Steven.” she said formally.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, Steven finally spoke up.

“Uhm, if I could..?” He pointed to his jacket.

“Oh!” “Sorry,” Garnet said.

He slid his jacket on and dashed to the bathroom to get started for the day.

______________________________  
  
Steven had walked over to Little Homeworld, no one needed help with anything.

He had also warped over to Mask Island to see if the forest was out of management.

Steven had kept warping, walking and driving to places he had to take care of.

He had eventually visited everywhere he had associated with and he just sunk to the ground in defeat.

The Human Zoo’s cold floor didn’t help his thoughts.

_Wow look at that, nobody needs your help. At this point, you should probably just give up and go home._

_Cause it’s clear no one likes you at all, or maybe it’s just the fact that everyone is lying about how they might need help and they just don’t want to mess with you cause they feel like a burden to your work. Maybe you should just revisit the places you just did to see if anyone needs actual help or if they were telling the truth._

Steven ones these thoughts were a lie, he just knew.

But he couldn’t bring himself to believe it.

What if he had listen to it?

What if Steven Universe had just given up and just ran home instead?

And instead of walking he ran home instead.

When he got home Pearl was sitting on the couch, fidgeting badly.

Garnet was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed.

He was about to dart to his room when Garnet notices and said in a monotone voice “Steven.”

_Fuck, we are screwed for life._

She suddenly walked over and grabbed his arm and gently sat him on the couch.

Pearl looked up from where she was sitting and went over to him.

“Are you okay?” She asked him in a quiet tone.

“Yeah I’m fine.” He responded.

“No you’re not Steven, we’ve already discussed this.” Garnet said softly.

He groaned in frustration and tried to go upstairs but was soon interrupted by Garnet yanking his arm gently and made him face her.

“Steven please!” Pearl exclaimed softly be cause she didn’t want to scare him more.

He knew he couldn’t hide this anymore, so he finally took his beanie off and let the guilt for hiding his horns sink in.

Pearl let out a gasp then a sob.

Garnet simply put a hand on his shoulder and pulled in her famous, strong hugs.

He cried out what he needed to in their sudden group hug.

Then Amethyst came out of her room and joined without any questions, or statements.

They stayed like that for minutes on end. Just letting him cry out what was needed to be said.

And you know what? The voice never came that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was short, it kind of took me a while to think of any ideas!


End file.
